


And lead him to the other bank

by Souhashi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And a very small fic, Crows, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/pseuds/Souhashi
Summary: Just because Harold used bird aliases, that didn’t mean Reese couldn’t draw his own comparisons.





	And lead him to the other bank

 

 

Just because Harold used bird aliases, that didn’t mean Reese couldn’t draw his own comparisons.

If he had to be a bird, he would be a crow.

Unwanted.

No one had time for damaged goods. No one wanted to be near him for a long time.

Hunted. 

He wasn’t sure how many three-letter agencies were after him. He was a pest to them.

Feared.

It didn’t matter how many people he saved, he could see it in their eyes. He was a bringer of death, and destruction.

Reckless.

How many times? How many times he had thrown himself in front of a bullet, a blade? To him it was natural, a completely logical and sensible course of action.

He would never tell Harold this. But he had seen him feed crows, a small smile on his face as he observed them.

He had seen a finch who liked crows and Reese was determined to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Both the painting and the fic where quite spontaneous which surprised me; but it caused a long stream of thoughts regarding Reese's relationship with death.  
> Title comes from [Threnody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Uoa94Jx0Q) , a song from Rotting Christ, a Greek black metal band.


End file.
